


He Came From The Garbage

by charismawizard



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, dedicated to my friend who's a big daredevil stan, i'm the spider-man stan, in which peter parker adopts another sad old man, this is entirely self indulgent nonsense, what infinity war?? what endgame??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charismawizard/pseuds/charismawizard
Summary: To say Matt Murdock was surprised to find Spider-Man in a dumpster behind Panit Pad Thai was the understatement of the century. In fact, one might even venture to call him shocked.





	1. One Hell of a Team

To say Matt Murdock was surprised to find Spider-Man in a dumpster behind Panit Pad Thai was the understatement of the century. In fact, one might even venture to call him shocked.  
  
He leaned over the open dumpster, enduring the smell if only to make sure that he wasn’t severely misreading the situation, however-- his original hunch had been correct. That was, in fact, Spider-Man in a dumpster.  
  
Suddenly, the trash-covered vigilante began to groan, clawing his way back to consciousness. “Ugh… God?”

He sounded younger than Matt thought he would, almost pubescent really. “No.”  
  
“Yeah, I didn’t think Heaven would smell like old Thai food…” he grumbled, snatching the carton of noodles off his head and tossing it over his shoulder, “who are you anyway?.. Are you a LARPer?”  
  
“What the hell does that even mean?”  
  
“Like-- Live action roleplaying?”  
  
“You’re making it very tempting to leave you in this dumpster.”

  
“Sorry, sorry--” he attempted to stand, but quickly realized it difficult to find his footing in loose garbage, “but seriously, can you give me a hand?”

Matt pondered this request for maybe a beat too long before grabbing Peter’s hands and yanking him out of his rotten pad thai hell.  
  
“Thanks,” he said, frantically attempting to brush the remnants off his body and bolt, “I really appreciate it!”  
  
However, not before Matt seized his arm, “Not so fast, Spider-Kid.”  
  
“Spider- _Man.”_  
  
“What exactly happened to you anyway?”  
  
“I kinda got caught up fighting this big gray guy’s henchmen and they were comin’ from all over and I was fightin’ ‘em off, because I’m Spider-Man and that’s what I do, and then I realize, ‘Oh shi- shoot! There’s more of ‘em!’ Then one of ‘em pulled out this gun lookin’ thingy and I woke up in that dumpster.”  
  
Oh lord. He really _was_ a kid. However, that wasn’t the part that alarmed him most. “Did you say a ‘big gray guy’?”  
  
“Yeah? You know him?”  
  
“I think I may…” Matt released him from his grasp. “Which way did he go?”  
  
“I don’t know? The opposite direction?”  
  
Immediately, he began to sprint in the opposite direction and of course-- Peter followed.

 

“Hey! Wait a minute! You’re not gonna try and take this guy on yourself, are you?!”

"That’s the plan.”  
  
“But he’s _huge_ and has like-- a million henchmen!”  
  
“I’ve seen worse, kid. I promise.”  
  
“At least let me help!”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not?!” Peter whined, practically jumping from wall to wall just to keep up with him.  
  
“Because I just picked you up from a dumpster. That’s why.”  
  
“But I’ve literally never seen you in my life!” He exclaimed, land squarely in front of Matt. “How does that make you any better at this job than I am?”  
  
“Well, for one, I’m an adult and you sound at least fifteen. And also, this is my neighborhood and whatever goes on in my neighborhood is my business.”  
  
“Okay, I am _not_ fifteen-- I’m sixteen and that doesn’t tell me who you are!”  
  
“I’m Daredevil and that’s all you need to know.” He shoved him aside. “Now get out of the way, kid.”  
  
“Wait, but Mr. Devil! Haven’t you considered the fact that maybe we’ll have a better chance with two people rather than one?” He asked. “I wasn’t kidding when I said he has a lot of guys.”

  
Matt paused, weighing his options. It quickly became apparent that this kid wasn’t going to leave him alone and would probably just follow him anyway, no matter how much he snipped at him. So really, it was pointless to just ignore him and put him in needless danger, when he could just work directly with him and put him in _slightly less_ needless danger.  
  
He sighed, “... Alright. Just try to do what I tell you and don’t get in the way.”  
  
Peter pumped his fists in the air, “Nice!”  
  
He cleared his throat, realizing how embarrassing that sounded, and attempted it once again in a deeper register. “I mean, uh-- **nice** .”  
  
Matt’s face immediately met with his palm. “Let’s get this over with. Please.”  
  
“Yep, yep, totally. Totally professional and cool collab. You got it, Mr. Devil.”  
  
_“And stop calling me that.”_


	2. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Peter take a break from searching for Tombstone to enjoy some larb.

Matt wasn’t quite sure when the two got derailed from their search for Tombstone’s henchmen and/or Tombstone himself.    
  
He attempted to playback the last hour or so in his mind, trying to pinpoint the moment he somehow found himself right back where they started, except now sitting in a booth rather than a dumpster-- but to no avail. To be frank, he wasn’t even quite sure when the kid managed to persuade him to take a break after practically tearing apart half of Hell’s Kitchen in search of answers, seeing as he found Spider-Man to be the chatty type, but nonetheless, here he was--   
  
Witnessing Spider-Man down larb like his life depended on it. Both in full costume.   
  
“Aren’t you gonna eat something?” He asked, finally taking a breath.   
  
“No, I’m not really that hungry.” Matt replied. “Besides, you’re the one who said you were hungry to begin with.”   
  
“That’s because I am like-- all the time.”   
  
“Huh,” he folded his elbows on the table, “is that a teen thing or a spider thing?”   
  
He shrugged, “Maybe a bit of both.”

  
  
In those lulls of conversation, Matt took inventory of his surroundings, attempting to give himself some sense of security. Peter’s fork scraped against his plate as he tried to get even the essence of larb, dishes clanked in the kitchen, the little bell clanged near the front of the restaurant. If he weren’t so focused on the situation, Matt might even call the place charming. “... What’s Spider-Man doing in this part of the city? I thought you usually stuck around Queens.”   
  
Peter pushed his plate to the side and yanked his mask over his mouth. “Yeah, I mean, usually… How’d you know that though?”   
  
“It’s pertinent to my circumstances that I keep up with the news. But that doesn’t really answer my question.”   
  
“Well, back in Queens, I saw those guys picking up parts from an auto shop on Liberty Avenue. And they were all dressed in these really nice suits, and they were doing business _ behind  _ the shop, so I was like, ‘Huh, that looks kinda weird’. So I decided I was gonna follow ‘em and finally, they stopped right around here and met that big gray guy--”   
  
“Tombstone.”   
  
He gestured with his fork, “Right, Tombstone! But when I tried to get out of there to tell Mr Sta- The police-- they caught me before I could hear the rest of their plan. How do you know that guy though?”   
  
“Let’s just say he and I have some differing views on kidnapping and now he isn’t exactly my biggest fan.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Peter felt a lump suddenly grow in his throat, “did you say  _ kidnapping? _ ”   
  
Matt nodded, “Who said Hell’s Kitchen wasn’t exciting?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled anxiously, “right.”

 

There was that looming silence again, the door chimed as it heralded in another group of customers.

Finally, Peter broke it, “So, I was wondering, if your name is Daredevil-- does that mean your thing is like-- stunts? Motorcycles and stuff? Jumping off cliffs?”   
  
“Kid, where do you see a cliff anywhere in Hell’s Kitchen?”   
  
“We have buildings! It’s basically the same thing!”   
  
Matt kneaded the bridge of his nose with a sigh, “No, that’s not really my ‘thing’. My thing is making sure Hell’s Kitchen doesn’t end up overrun with gangs. That’s my ‘thing’. Just because I wear the costume, doesn’t mean I’m trying to prove something like Stark or his friends.”   
  
Peter quirked his brow, “What’s wrong with the Avengers?”   
  
“That is a question that would take far too long to unpack, so I suggest we just drop the subject-” He heard yet  _ another  _ group enter the restaurant. Matt paused mid-thought, forcing the pieces together in his head. That had to be at least three groups in the last five minutes. That alone was enough to set him on edge, not even considering the fact it was far past the lunch rush and this wasn’t exactly a popular spot.   
  
Meanwhile, Peter was rambling on and on about what the Avengers had done for New York until Matt lightly hit his arm, “Kid, hush, I’m trying to listen.”   
  
“Trying to listen? Trying to listen to what-”    
  
“I said  _ hush.” _ He growled under his breath and with that, Peter was quick to shut his mouth.

  
  
The footsteps approached closer to their booth, but promptly stopped at the booth one down from their own. Matt lowered his voice to a whisper, “Kid, this is important, I want you to tell me if anyone’s watching us.”   
  
“Why?” He asked, whispering now as well. “Can’t you figure that out?”   
  
“I’m blind, kid. I’m not even legally allowed to drive.”   
  
_ “What?” _   
  
“Just tell me if anyone is looking at us.” Matt hissed.   
  
“Uh--” Peter’s eyes flicked about as he counted every person even flitting an eye in their direction as discreetly as possible. A sense of dread bloomed in his gut, “like everyone?”   
  
“What are they wearing?”   
  
“I think some of ‘em are wearing suits. Mr. Devil, why is this--  _ oh. _ ”   
  
“We need to get out of here. Now.”    
  
“But we’re surrounded.” Peter’s voice cracked. “And they have guns, what if they kill us for real this time?”    
  
“They won’t if we work together. We’re going to take them out and then they’re going to take us to Tombstone. Do you understand me?”   
  
He nodded apprehensively.    
  
“Good. Now web the guy at your six o’ clock.”

 

Without even a moment’s hesitation, the man now clung to the wall and the other henchmen threw back their chairs, their guns aiming directly for their heads. Peter felt sweat begin to dribble down the back of his neck, “What do we do now?”   
  
Matt whipped out his staff beneath one of the men’s feet, taking him to the ground in one fell swoop. “Kick their asses.”    
  
Shots rang out in the restaurant as the two barely dodged their fate; Matt by flipping over the table and Peter by taking to the ceiling.    
  
“Hey guys!” He exclaimed, a bullet nearly grazing the side of his head. “Remember me? The guy you put in the garbage?! I didn’t really appreciate that!”   
  
He stuck his hands against the ceiling and with the full momentum of gravity, swung his foot into a man’s head and almost immediately, he collapsed in a heap on the carpet. Meanwhile, another man attempted to catch Peter off guard, pulling his gun while he was distracted, only to be jabbed in the gut and swept right onto the floor to join his friends.    
  
“Thanks, Mr. Devil!” Peter exclaimed from atop an astoundingly large henchman’s shoulder, who he proceeded to effortlessly flip right on the ground.    
  
Matt blinked, unsure of how to respond to this slender child flipping a three hundred pound man with only the force of his legs, but decided to shelve that thought for later. He shook his head and with a swift pivot, put one of the final men into a choke hold with his billy club until he fainted.   
  
The two turned, looking towards the last man standing, who only stared at them blankly, dropped his weapon, and sat on the floor along with the rest of them.    
  
“So how exactly do we plan to get the information?” Peter asked. “It’s not like they’re just gonna tell us.”   
  
“Well, I had one idea.”

  
  


Minutes later, the henchmen woke up webbed to the walls lined up side by side as the restaurant owners calmly set their store back up following the battle. The booth where Peter and Matt once sat now had money strewn atop it.    
  
“What the hell?!” One man cried. “My phone’s gone!”

"Who gives a shit about your phone!” Another growled. “You let them get away!”

“ _ I  _ let them get away?!”   
  
Just outside the restaurant, Matt and Peter looked through the man’s phone, scanning his various information.    
  
“I’ll admit, kid.” Matt said, leaning over Peter’s shoulder as he scrolled. “Taking the phone was a good idea.”   
  
Peter smiled beneath the mask, “I thought it might be more effective than trying to interrogate them. Here! I think I found him.”   
  
He landed on a contact which said  _ Boss,  _ but lacked a contact photo. “Are you confident this is going to work?”   
  
Peter nodded, “Yes. I just need you to trust me.”   
  
Matt inhaled sharply, “... Okay, kid. I’m trusting you.”   
  
With that vote of confidence, Peter hit the call button and sat the phone on the ground, immediately setting to work on the Stark suit’s compact computer.

 

“Hello?” A raspy voice growled from the other end of the receiver. “I said,  _ ‘hello?’ _ Did you kill them or what, Davis? Answer me! I’m not fuckin’ around!”   
  
There was an ambient pause as Peter finally gave Matt a thumbs up indicating he managed to get a lock on Tombstone’s signal.    
  
“... I swear you’re going to be sorry when you get back here for wasting my time, Davis. You hear me? You’re gonna be  _ fuckin’ sorry!”  _ The dial tone began to drone abruptly.    
  
“Okay, we have his signal, let’s go-”   
  
“Wait!” Peter launched himself up from the ground. “There’s something I have to do first!”

“Kid, what-” 

  
He bolted back into the restaurant without a word of explanation, snatching a napkin and borrowing a pen from the owners to scribble out a message,  _ Took care of these guys for you! We’ll bring you the rest soon! - Spider-Man  _

_  
_ Peter paused, examining his handiwork before uncapping the pen once more and squishing in right beneath his name,

 

_ & Daredevil _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's posting two days in a row, y'all!! These two are so fun to write together, this fic is honestly the most fun I've had writing in a long time and for once, I actually do have a plan and I imagine this fic is going to cap at about 6 chapters max. 
> 
> Thank you once again for investing your time into this fic and if you feel the urge, tell me your thoughts in the comments below. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @thebettercharisma and on tumblr @charismawizard (if this hell site doesn't collapse on top of itself)


	3. It's A Trap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Peter think their journey is nearly over as they approach Tombstone's warehouse-- or is it?

For the next half hour, the two followed Peter’s impromptu tracker, the occasional blip interrupting his train of thought. 

Apparently, nearly being shot was enough to bring a guy out of his shell because even Matt would occasionally contribute to Peter’s ramblings. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter swore he saw his mouth twitch at one point, but he could easily be mistaken. Daredevil didn’t really seem like a smiley kind of person.

In a certain light, he gave off a similar impression to Mr. Stark, due to his driven sense of justice and the chip on his shoulder. However, despite their reminiscent qualities, Peter had the good sense to realize that should they ever meet face to face, their drastically different views on life would only cause a mutual passive aggressive hatred. 

He decided to keep that particular observation to himself. 

 

“I don’t mean to intrude,” Peter suddenly said, cutting straight through the silence, “and I understand if you don’t want to answer this question, that’s totally cool-”   
  
“Kid, just spit it out.”

“If you’re blind-- how’d you learn to fight like that? Not that blind people aren’t capable of defending themselves, that’s not what I’m trying to imply, I mean there was Chirrut in Rogue One and-    
  
“Has anyone told you that you have a severe case of foot in the mouth?” Matt jeered.   
  
“... It wouldn’t be the first time.”    
  
He rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t born blind, by the way, I got in accident as a kid and ever since then, I haven’t seen a thing. I was trained by another blind man who forced me to learn-- in sometimes debatably safe ways-- that sight isn’t everything. Your four other senses are just as important as your eyes, most just take them for granted.”    
  
Peter nodded, “Ever since I got these powers, sometimes it feels like my brain is just exploding because of all the stuff going on all at once. The world is just so…  _ loud.”  _   
  
“The world has always been loud,” Matt replied, “most people just don’t pay enough attention.” 

“Ya know, I’m not really sure how to respond that, sorry,” he admitted with a laugh, “I feel like I should say something super deep too, but I’ve got nothing… So… I think I’m just gonna stick to computers.”    
  
“You do that, you’re not held to this conversation.” 

“Cool, cool-“ 

 

That silence lasted for all of five seconds. Matt counted.

“Uh, Mr. Devil— it says we’re standing on _ top  _ of the signal’s source.”

“On top?” Matt muttered under his breath. “That must mean they’re underground.”   
  
He connected the two billy clubs once again and began to walk around in circles, tapping it on the ground. “Now we just need to find the entrance… there.”   
  
The staff had stopped right by a large stack of empty boxes, which he then proceeded to to rap the weapon against before tucking it back against his sides. “It’s hollow beneath the asphalt here. We just need to move the bo-”   
  
“I’ve got it!” Peter exclaimed, scooping them up in one smooth motion.   
  
“-xes... I suppose that’s one way to do it.”

 

Beneath the unstable cardboard pyramid, there were two steel doors leading directly underground. Hiding in plain sight. Matt took hold of the handles, giving them a firm jolt to the frame. Almost immediately, the doors popped open; revealing a metal staircase leading directly into a dark hole.   
  
“Okay, kid,” he hopped inside, waving Peter down the steps, “let’s go.”   
  
Peter grimaced, but proceeded to follow nonetheless. “Ya know, Mr. Devil, I’m getting kind of a weird vibe.”   
  
“Well, that’s to be expected when you’re walking into a dark hole. Close the doors behind you.”   
  
“No, I mean-” He closed the doors with a sigh, “my spidey senses are just nagging at me—”   
  
However, before Peter even got to finish that thought, the lights in the warehouse activated and suddenly, an entire row of armored vehicles were illuminated by fluorescent lighting. His eyes widened, “Whoa…”   
  
“So this must be what they’re doing with the parts.” Matt thought aloud as he stepped onto the main floor, his step boomed across the walls. No one with even the lightest of step could sneak around the warehouse, even the most cautious among them. 

“What do you think they’re doin’ with all these?” Peter asked, having made his way down next to him.   
  
“Selling them to people who definitely shouldn’t have them.” Matt pursed his lips. He wouldn’t openly admit it, but the same sense of unease began to permeate in his mind, not a single living soul. He would have heard them clear across the room if there was. It was as though everyone had suddenly stopped what they were doing and went out for a smoke break.    
  
“I don’t like this, it feels way too easy.” He began to climb up the wall, attempting to get an aerial view of their surroundings.  “Like, why were the doors unlocked and how come everything is just left out in the open like this? I really think we should go, I got a bad feeling about this.” 

“Not until we find Tombstone.” 

  
  
“But-” that’s when Peter spotted the barrel of a gun poised in the window, aiming directly for Matt, “Watch out behind you!”    
  
Matt turned on his heel, but before he could even move an inch, a loud bang echoed across the walls and he collapsed to the ground. A large dart jutted from his neck. The sniper, satisfied with its job, snapped back towards Peter; his eyes widened as another dart came hurtling toward him and skimmed the flesh of his cheek.    
  
“Shit!” He declared, attempting to swing over to the next wall, only to be caught off guard by another crowd of henchpeople waiting for him and he smacked against the floor. Not even one limb could be raised off the ground before he was being pinned by at least five men; he groaned and struggled against their weight, but with every twitch, his body only felt heavier.   
  
“You should have listened to your gut, Spider-Man...” Tombstone leaned over his body, his smirk taunting him. “I run this town. I have eyes and ears everywhere that answer to  _ me.  _ I know everything that happens around here before you even think it.”   
  
He turned to one of the men holding him down, “Knock the kid out and throw them both in the pit. I don’t want them dead yet.”    
  
“Yes, boss.” The man turned back toward Peter, his fist clenched in a tight ball.   
  
“No, wait!-”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least two more chapters to go! Thank you all so much, the attention this story has been getting, despite only being posted a few days ago, is insane and I can't begin to show my appreciation enough! I'm so glad we can all enjoy these characters together, because you're all wonderful, and nothing makes me happier than hearing other people love this stuff as much as I do.


	4. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Matt get thrown in The Pit, come up with a new plan, and defeat Tombstone-- hopefully.

Peter only caught brief flashes of his surroundings as he and Matt were dragged to their prison-- a glint of light, some breathy murmuring about ‘getting the hell out’, Daredevil limp like a corpse-- each only allowing Peter but a moment of clarity. That was when he heard a door slowly creak open.   
  
“Just toss ‘em in here, right?” One man asked the other.   
  
The other nodded.

He shrugged, readjusting his grip on Matt. “Alright.”  
  
Seconds later, there was a distant thud and Peter felt his own body swept up like a rag doll.   
  
“Jesus, the kid’s heavier than he looks-” the man huffed and suddenly, Peter was in free fall. He attempted to send a web to one of the nearby walls to catch himself, praying to whatever deity he knew. However, his back proceeded to smack against the floor and a groan rattled his body.

 

‘The Pit’, as Tombstone had called it, was pitch black, cramped, and slick like ice; Peter’s webs weren’t able to gain any traction, even if he were able to see what he was doing. Quite frankly, it was just as Tombstone described: a glorified pit. Peter sat up, grumbling as he rubbed his sore back. “Ugh, it’s so dark down here... I can’t see a thing.”   
  
“Not that I would know anything about that.” Matt suddenly piped up.   
  
“Oh, right. Sorry.” Peter scooted closer to Matt’s voice, who appeared to still be flat on his back. “Are you good? You aren’t hurt, right? And if you are hurt like-- not too badly, right? Not like hospital bad?”   
  
“Kid, I’ve had worse than a couple bruised ribs. I’m going to be okay.” He finally pushed himself up, now training his gaze on Peter. “But for now, we need to focus on getting out of here before Tombstone gets that armored car out of here.”   
  
“If that thing gets on the streets--”   
  
“A lot of people are going to die, kid.”   
  
Peter inhaled sharply, laughing awkwardly, “No pressure or anything.”

 

“So we need a new plan.”  
  
He furrowed his brow before his face suddenly lit up, “Well, there’s a door on one of these walls that we got thrown out of, if I could see it-”   
  
“East wall, near the top.” Matt added without hesitation.   
  
“Okay-- Wait, how’d you do that?”   
  
“Well a superhero’s gotta have a superpower. Mine just so happens to be more like the bastard child of echolocation and radar.”   
  
“Oh my god, that’s so cool! I want to know the logistics of that so bad—but not now. Stay focused, Pete—I mean—Spider-Man.” He pressed his palms together, attempting to collect himself. “Okay, I have an idea.”   
  
“Shoot.”   
  
“Have you ever see the Emperor’s New Groove?”   
  
“The Emperor’s New- what now?”   


  
Moments later, the two were pressed back to back, arms linked, feet pressed firmly against the wall.

“I feel ridiculous.” Matt deadpanned.  
  
“Nobody can even see us!” Peter insisted.   
  
“You’re lucky I lost all sense of dignity long ago.”

Peter sighed, rolling his eyes beneath the mask.  “Okay, so we’re gonna take it one step at time. You do your left, then I do my right.”

“Wait, by ‘my left’ do you mean your left or my right?”  
  
“Why would I say your left if I didn’t mean- just do your left.”   
  
“Right, okay.”   
  
“No, left.”

_“Jesus Christ.”_ With that, Matt slid his left foot up and Peter proceeded to do his right, creating a rhythm between the two as they wriggled their way up the wall.   
  
Much to Matt’s surprise, the plan was actually _working_ and they weren’t plummeting to the ground once again to meet their fate of several broken bones. Incredibly, they were already halfway to the door. He was almost sorry for the grief he gave Peter about stealing his plan from a Disney film… _almost._   
  
“How close to the door are we based on your radar thingy?!” Peter asked.   
  
“I can almost reach it, just a little further.”   
  
“You know,” Matt could feel the quip coming on, he _knew_ it, “If I were this close to more people, I would have way more friends.”   
  
Matt sighed, “And hopefully we never will be again. This was enough human contact for me today.”   
  
“And I thought we were just getting to know each other.”   
  
“I’m beginning to see why you have so many enemies.” Finally, Matt was able to snatch the handle. “Got it.”

Suddenly, his senses were once again overwhelmed with the image of two armed men standing right behind the door. Tombstone was nothing if not thorough. “Hey kid, how good are you at stealth?”  
  
“I can manage it, okay. Why?”   
  
“Because there’s two men standing right behind this door who will definitely shoot us in the head.”   
  
“Yeah, that’s a pretty good reason.” Peter swallowed. “But I think I can take care of them.”   
  
“Alright,” Matt began to push the door open, “then you’re up.”   
  
Matt wasn’t quite sure what happened next after Peter launched himself through the door’s crack, as he was focused on hanging onto the door for dear life, but he could safely say that the kid wasn’t exaggerating his abilities. On the other side, he only heard a gasp and something promptly thumping against the wall and moments later, Peter poked his head back in.   
  
“Grab my hand.” He said, offering it to Matt, who was currently very close to flying off the handle-- literally. Matt snatched it, only to be yanked inside and be made witness to the guards who Peter had webbed to the ground and silenced in the same method.   
  
“Now if we can do that to Tombstone,” Matt muttered under his breath, “we’re in business.” 

“I’m pretty sure he would snap me like a twig if I even tried it.” Peter replied, admiring his own handiwork. “What’s our new plan for him anyway? How are we supposed to make sure this armored car or Tombstone doesn’t leave the building?”

Matt pursed his lips, “... I think I have a plan. But it’s risky.”  
  
Peter’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Risky is my middle name… actually, it’s Benjamin, but that’s not the point. What’s the plan?”   
  
“Well, to put it simply, not everyone is as good at dealing with darkness as me.”

“Wait, do you mean we cut the power?” Peter asked, eyes growing wide.

“That’s exactly what I mean.”  
  
“But what about me? How am I supposed to see to fight?”   
  
Matt sighed, “Kid, we’ve talked about this before. You don’t _need_ eyes to fight. You have those ‘spidey senses’ or whatever you called them, right?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Well, listen to them. Fight with your senses. Not your eyes.”  
  
Peter inhaled sharply, “Okay. You’re right. You’re right, I can totally do this. Fighting a giant guy with a lot of weapons, in the dark… how hard could it be?”

 

When Peter found himself face to face with the power box, he was beginning to regret his uncalled for burst of confidence. Why had he agreed to this? Why had he agreed to fighting a guy who could easily break him in half _in the dark?_ Oh right, because he couldn’t come up with a better plan. That’s why.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have much time to reconsider his life choices as Matt was currently squirrelled away, waiting for the complaints of the lights suddenly going out to make his move on Tombstone’s men. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t have much time either, due to the openness of his current position, he could be spotted at any second.

Thus, with the pressure of being caught weighing on his conscience, he changed his web settings to “Electrify” and shorted out the power box. Almost instantly, the lights began to whir and flicker, wheezing for a chance at life, only to die suddenly and Peter had never felt more vulnerable.

“What the hell?!” One of the mechanics shouted. “Who turned out the lights?!”

Matt took that as his cue to spring into action, silencing the mechanic who called attention to the obvious first and continuing onto the others with hardly any interference as they were all too dumbfounded to even respond to the attack. 

“Someone’s pickin’ us off!” One exclaimed.   
  
“Get the lights, dammit! Get the lights!”   
  
That was when Peter’s role came into play, as it was his responsibility to defend the power box in order to prevent it from being repaired. He already hated this role passionately as he heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. Fight with his senses? How was he supposed to do that? He hadn’t had much experience with his spidey senses to begin with, maybe a year at most, and he was far more accustomed to the whole ‘using your eyes’ thing. However, that clearly wasn’t a very viable option at the moment.   
  
He took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. He could do this, he said he could do this and he didn’t want to embarass himself in the face of a potentially destructive situation. Not today. The door began to creak open and Peter yanked himself onto the ceiling, his brain already feverish with alarm of what was to come.   
  
What had Mr. Devil said? Something about listening to his other senses? What would his spidey senses even have to say?

He paused his spiraling and allowed himself to do exactly that. Due to the lack of response to that, he quickly learned that perhaps he wasn’t being literal because once he managed to calm down, in his gut, he felt the impulse.

_Web him to the power box so no one else can get to it._

As if he were controlled by another being, the impulse connected to his body and the webs spewed towards the man struggling with the power box, pinning it to his chest. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered, “I didn’t know I could do that.”   
  
He swung from the rafters, moving along smoothly as his mind instructed-- _left, right, left, right--_ and despite a bit of stumbling along, he truly felt accomplished. He laughed quietly, staring at his hands, “Why couldn’t you figure that out before?”

  
  
The little victory wasn’t allowed to linger for much longer though, as suddenly, Tombstone’s office door flew open, his footsteps shaking the entire warehouse under his weight. He grunted, “Why the hell isn’t the power back on?!”

No response; the warehouse had fallen completely silence with Matt surrounded by the unconscious bodies of Tombstone’s lackies. 

“Well,” he demanded, moving slowly down the stairs, “answer me!”   
  
Something crunched beneath his boot and he promptly moved his foot back, crouching down next to it. Squinting the darkness, he made out the figure of a hand-- one of his workers’ hands. He began to laugh under his breath, becoming louder and louder with each shake of his shoulders, “Well, boys, I’ve gotta say… I’m almost impressed. This is quite the little plan you’ve made. How’d you get out of The Pit anyway, huh?”

No answer. 

“Well, too bad you’re too cowardly to come out and fight me in the light. I want to see your faces when I break them with my fists.”   
  
“It’s over, Tombstone.” Peter said from overhead. “That armored car isn’t going anywhere.”   
  
“Ah, so he speaks!” Tombstone reached for one of the tire chains nearby, thwipping it toward the direction of Peter’s voice. He gasped, barely dodging the back end of a metal link. “Tell me, boy. Where’s your little friend? Or are you all alone this time?”

He whipped the chance once again in Peter’s general direction as he barely continued to dodge. “You know, it’s no fun to fight someone who won’t fight you back!”

He slammed his boot against the ground and Peter began to lose his sense of balance, his body quivering on the rafter as the chain was cracked at him once more. The chain wrapped around his ankle, dragging him violently to the ground as Tombstone’s hulking silhouette shambled towards him.

“You know, if you had been a bit more willing to play along, we could have had a good thing goin’.” He raised his boot over Peter’s head, who could only cover his head with his hands in preparation for the inevitable. “But you just had to go and make things hard.”   
  
Just as his boot was about to come down, Peter now squeezing his eyes shut, there was earth shattering thud and Peter barely cracked an eye open as he realized he was alive.   
  
“My thoughts exactly.” Matt replied, now standing over Tombstone’s head with his staff around his neck. “Quick, web him!”   
  
Peter only nodded, proceeding to do exactly that repeatedly until Tombstone practically looked like an oversized cocoon. “Good job, kid. Quick thinking on that distraction. I’m sure the Hell’s Kitchen precinct will be happy to have him and his stuff in their custody.”   
  
“Yeah,” he chuckled under his breath, “totally did that on purpose, I could have escaped whenever.”

 

There was a long period of silence between the two, only for Peter to be the one to break it, “So… that’s it, huh?”   
  
“Well,” Matt said, approaching the large metal doors they had entered through, “you know,”   
  
He pushed them open, the warehouse suddenly flooding with light, “I don’t think we were a bad team. That got done a lot faster than it usually would if it were just me.”   
  
“Wait, really?”   
  
“Do I seem like the type of person to sugarcoat things?” Matt asked, quirking his brow. “But seriously, if one of your supervillain problems happens to overflow into Hell’s Kitchen again… you know who to find.”   
  
He dug into one of the pockets of his suit, withdrawing a business card: 

 

_Nelson & Murdock: Attorneys at Law _

 

“You got it, Mr. Devil!”

“Don’t call me Mr. Devil ever again.  
  
”Yes sir, Mr. Nelson? Mr Murdock?.. I’ll get it eventually.”   
  
He snorted, “And if Spider-Man ever gets into serious legal trouble-- you know who to call.”

Peter smiled, “Thanks, I’ll remember that if Jameson ever decides to sue.” 

 

When the police arrived, the two heroes had already parted ways and in their place, there was only a note place atop the cocooned Tombstone:  


_Got him all wrapped up for you! Sorry about the power! - Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_

  
_ & Daredevil _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on the update compared to the other chapters, but you know how it is with the holidays. However, after this, I'm only going to be posting an epilogue and then this'll be all wrapped up! My first fic I've finished to completion! I'll be sad to see it go. Happy New Years, btw! I hope you all achieve your goals, do great things, and be great people. Here's to a happier 2019 for everyone. 
> 
> If you like what you read, please feel free to comment and as always, thank you for taking the time to read my nonsense.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns from a weekend conference and receives some interesting news

Tony had barely sat down upon returning home from a weekend conference, when his phone already began to buzz in his pocket. Happy: his assistant. He sighed, but proceeded to answer it anyway.   
  
“I hope this is important, because I was really looking forward to avoiding society.” 

“Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to ask-- is this Daredevil guy on your payroll?”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Tony adjusted himself, sitting upright, “Dare-Who-Now?”   
  
“Daredevil,” Happy repeated once again, “I was listening to the Bugle podcast on my way home today and that Jameson guy was ranting and raving that apparently, Spider-Man teamed up with some guy named Daredevil over in Hell’s Kitchen. They took down a major crime boss named Tombstone, left a note and everything, so it was definitely the kid’s M.O. I was wondering if we had an Avenger I didn’t know about or somethin’.”   


 

Tony inhaled sharply as he could only think to himself:  _ What the hell did Peter do this time? _

“No…” He grumbled, “I don’t. Happy, get Peter on the line now and tell him if he doesn’t answer, he’s grounded.”    
  
“Uh, he’s not your kid, Mr. Stark. I don’t think you have that ability.”   
  
“Then I’ll make May ground him!” He promptly ended the call, tossing his phone to the side.   
  
“Daredevil, huh?” He managed to huff out a laugh. 

 

“Peter couldn’t have chosen someone with a lamer name if he tried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks. Thank you so much for reading, giving kudos, commenting, what have you, just-- appreciating this wonderful and ridiculous thing I've created. I hope that I can make more things like this in the future!
> 
> Interested in commissioning me to write a story for you? Here's a link to my story commission info: http://charismawizard.tumblr.com/post/181785097165/story-commissions and you can find me on tumblr @charismawizard and on twitter as @thebestcharisma
> 
> And of course-- thank you all so much. Again. Because I can't say it enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter one of this self indulgent nonsense. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I love writing it! I should note, I'm well aware this chapter is shorter than my usual work, however, I can promise you that probably won't carry over to the other chapters, but this is just an introduction, so I'm sure we can let it slide, no?


End file.
